


Mrs. Blythe's School Trip

by NotTheProtagonist



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gil are all grown up with jobs and everything, Anne and Gil realising how much they want kids, F/M, Lots of children, also i haven't read the originals, school trip to visit Dr. Blythe, so enjoy the fluff, so it might be a bit ooc, yeah just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheProtagonist/pseuds/NotTheProtagonist
Summary: Mrs. Blythe brings her class to Dr. Blythe's surgery for a small school trip.





	Mrs. Blythe's School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is referenced in "Beards and Flower Crowns" as a possible future Gil's looking forward to. Thanks to Clare for suggesting this!

“Fred Wright Jr, leave that gentleman alone and get onto the cart!” Anne snapped, shooting an apologetic look at the station clerk as she zoomed towards the child. The baggy-eyed clerk simply shrugged and resumed his crossword. She seized Fred's small pudgy hand and began walking him towards the bus full of her students.  
“I was only asking if he-”  
“You can ask all the questions you like when we arrive.” She interrupted, picking up her own skirt to climb onto the bus. She did a quick head count, then nodded to the driver, who, chewing on his pipe, picked up his reins.

“Mrs. Blythe, how long will it take?” Albert Andrews asked not long after they left, craning his neck over the seat in front.  
She glanced back. “Not long at all. Has everyone thought of some questions?”  
Anne Cordelia beamed at her namesake. “I'm going to ask how long it takes to learn to be a doctor.”  
“Very good, Anne. What about you, John?”  
John Andrews pursed his lips, eyes watching the swaying trees outside. “Has he ever seen a dead body?”  
Anne gave him a stern look as several girls shrieked. “You'll ask no such thing. Oh, Charlotte, don't cry, he wasn't being serious.”

John pulled a face and slouched in his seat, before beginning to murmur with Fred whilst Charlotte mopped her eyes with her sleeve.  
Jack Wright watched his brother hatch a plan, before piping up with his question. “I'm going to ask how he decided to be a doctor.”  
“Excellent, Jack. That's a very good question.” Anne complimented him with a smile.  
It was effortless to fall in love with Diana's dear children. Teaching them was a perfect joy, especially when their curiosity was piqued – she recognised the glimmer in his dark eyes all too well.

Once the bus rolled to a dusty stop in front of the surgery, Anne shepherded the children off, did another (mostly unnecessary) head count and briskly asked for quiet.  
“Now, a doctor's surgery is a very serious place. Your parents most likely brought you here when you were very small, so you may recognise bits and pieces. Remember, there are other patients here who might not be feeling very well, so don't bother anyone and, if there is an emergency all the doctors need to attend to, I want you all to meet me out here. Does everyone understand?”  
“Yes, Mrs. Blythe.” Their voices chimed, attracting smiles from passers-by.  
“Good.” With a nod, she moved and held the door open for her students to funnel in, before closing it behind her.

“Hello, Martha!” She said brightly as the receptionist greeted the children. “I hope you're well.”  
“I am indeed.” She replied, smiling a little too widely at the group. Unfortunately dear Martha had never found her life-mate and consequently not received much training in conversing with children. “I must say, you all look very smart today!” From behind her modest wooden desk scattered with records, three pens and a half-full inkwell, Anne could distinctly see her leg shaking.  
Anne Cordelia grinned at this praise, watching Mrs. Blythe for her reaction.  
Anne smiled proudly. “Is Dr. Blythe around?”  
On cue, the door behind them opened. “My, my, my.” A voice said, and all the children whipped around. A small smirk settled on her lips as she turned to face him. She knew he'd be intent on teasing them.  
He was stroking his stubble with a grave look. “I don't think I have time for all these patients, Martha! Are you sure there hasn't been some mistake?”  
Martha stood up, hands pretending to sort through the swamp of papers. “No mistakes, Dr. Blythe!”  
“Well, we had better get started then!” He held both hands out and shook everyone's hands. “My name is Dr. Blythe, though I'm sure a lot of you already know that. This is Martha, our very diligent clerk who sorts out all the appointments and makes sure everyone gets the right prescriptions.”  
“Hello, Martha.” The class said, once again in adorable unison.  
Martha chuckled and waved with both hands, before gathering her skirt and sitting down.  
“Now, would everyone like to come into my office and I can show you around.” Like Anne, he held the door open as the children rushed in, before winking at his wife as she followed.

Anne liked school trips. Not only were the children allowed to explore and ask questions but, once they had reached their destination, it took a little pressure off her. This trip had been her idea, though Gilbert was quick to agree. They'd married almost two months ago, but both were ready to have children of their own. It was a delight to watch him interact with children. They always seemed so enraptured by him: the global doctor who married his childhood sweetheart and could cure their wounds with only a charming smile.

She was quite sure she was twinkling with pride as he ran through his typical day and answered questions. Every time he caught her eye he'd have to fight a wide grin and she knew he'd tease her later, but she didn't care.  
He was using a model of the body to teach them where their organs were and explaining what they were responsible for. He described it as if their livers and stomachs were sentient, talking to each other inside their bodies and working to keep them healthy, like a walking factory. Anne wasn't sure if they'd all be completely fond of discussions occurring within their own bodies, but nobody seemed to take issue with it.

After whipping out a simple diagram of the body and asking the class to spend ten minutes labelling it, he joined his wife in the corner of his office and smirked.  
“You don't know how glad I am you scheduled this trip. Mrs. Godwin came in this morning complaining about her arm again and demanding to see me.” He murmured as he felt Anne lean against him.  
Anne scoffed. An elderly patient, Mrs. Godwin, liked to invent new maladies as opportunities to look at Gilbert and ask about the state of his marriage. “I'm surprised she's not still here waiting to size me up.”  
She felt him chuckle. “She's harmless.” They watched the children bicker about where the pancreas was. “I want one.” He added, looking down at her.  
She matched his gaze. “Me too.” They had had staring matches since their childhood, but they always seemed to make Anne's stomach curl. Surely there was some mistake and this man was not meant to be staring at her like that. Surely he'd soon realise Anne wasn't for him. After a few moments, they seemed to realise their intensity was somewhat inappropriate and moved their eyes to the children again. And just in time too.  
“John, the heart is not next to the intestine!” Anne Cordelia exclaimed, snatching the pencil from him.  
“Anne Cordelia Wright, we do not snatch and we do not shout.” Anne said sharply. “Nothing good was ever born from angry yelling.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Blythe.” Anne said solemnly, handing the pencil back to a triumphant John.  
Gilbert, who never tired of hearing the name 'Mrs. Blythe', grinned again. “She seems ever so familiar.” He said fondly.  
Anne spun to the window so the children wouldn't see the daggers in her eyes. “As Diana keeps telling me.” She turned her attention to the street, where a man was arguing with his uncooperative horse.  
He reached for her hand and squeezed it, winking when Anne glanced back at him. Their eyes locked, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to her hand.  
Anne cast her eyes back to the students, who were hunched over the diagram. “Rather improper don't you think, Dr. Blythe?” She whispered.  
“Mrs. Blythe, that's never stopped you before.” He replied deviously.  
“Oh, please.” She remarked, yanking her hand away. “You were the one who couldn't look Diana in the eye for three weeks.”  
He snorted, folding his arms. “Someone forgot to tell me she was due round. The day after our wedding, of all days.”  
“I did tell you, you weren't listening.” She insisted.  
“That's right, you told me first thing in the morning. There was something far more pressing on my mind.” He shot back, arching an eyebrow.  
Anne sniffed, flushing slightly at the memory. “Well, it wouldn't have been an issue at all if you hadn't-”  
“Dr. Blythe! We're all done!” Fred announced, blissfully ignorant of their hissing match.  
The couple's heads whipped to the class. For a moment, they had almost forgotten they weren't alone.  
“Excellent!” Gilbert replied, rubbing his hands together. “Now let's see… well done, you've got nearly all of them right!”  
“Nearly all of them?” Charlotte whined.  
“Only two wrong, which is very, very good.” He explained. “This was very hard for students as young as yourselves so you should be proud. I think some applause is in order.” He added, clapping for them.  
Anne joined in, smiling at the class. “Well done everyone, it sounds like you've learned a lot.”  
John nudged Fred, who bit his lip and looked at Gilbert. “Have you ever seen a dead body?” He rushed out, eyes flickering between the doctor and his teacher.  
Anne's jaw popped open. “Fred Wright and John Andrews! What did I say about inappropriate questions for Dr. Blythe?” She demanded.  
John stuck his bottom lip out, scowling at Anne.  
“Not to worry, Mrs. Blythe. I have, Mr. Wright. But my job is to keep people healthy and make sure that doesn't happen for a very long time.” He took a moment to articulate his next sentence.  
“It's very morbid, but there's no need to be scared of death. Life is like a giant circle.” He took a scrap piece of paper and drew a circle, marking it with a small line at the top.  
“This is when you're born.” He drew another small line to the left of the first. “And this is when you die. I would say you're all about here.” He added another line a few centimeters away from the 'birth line'. “So I'd say you've all got plenty of time to finish school, get your dream jobs and maybe even get married and have your own children.”  
He smiled at Fred. “Don't be ashamed of curiosity. There's certainly nothing wrong with asking questions. I remember your teacher and I driving our teacher crazy with all our questions.”  
The class tittered, nervously looking between their teacher and the doctor to see how she would handle this slight against her.  
“Well said, Dr. Blythe.” Anne added, though she internally said a little prayer hoping they wouldn't quiz her about death on the ride back to the school. “Would anyone like to ask anything else before we go?”  
Charlotte stuck her hand in the air. “What's blood made of?” She asked with perfectly innocent curiosity.  
Others began to thrust their arms up with new questions and after half an hour, Anne found herself desperately searching for a seat.

Gilbert patiently answered every question to his best ability, translating all the complicated terminology so seamlessly Anne got a little jealous. There had been several occasions where she had frozen in front of her class whilst she thought of a metaphor to help them understand. She had later received a strongly-worded letter from the Progressive Mothers reminding her to rehearse her lessons.

Finally, when Anne Cordelia's last question had been answered, Gilbert looked to Anne. “I believe we're all done, Mrs. Blythe.”  
She slid off her chair. “Excellent. I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves. What do you have to say to Dr. Blythe?”  
“Thank you, Dr. Blythe.” They sang, prompting a laugh from him.  
“You're very welcome. I'm glad you had fun and, if we all cross our fingers, maybe Mrs. Blythe will bring you back for another visit!”  
The girls giggled, clasping their hands in front of them. Anne had a sneaking suspicion they had fallen deeply in love with Gilbert, though she found it delightfully endearing.  
“Okay, everyone back into reception.” The class obediently filed out and Anne made to follow them.  
Her fingertips had just brushed the door when she paused and looked back at her life-mate.  
Her partner and soulmate.  
The man who was meant to be staring at her like that. The man who wanted her, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe, not despite her red hair or wandering imagination, but because of them. He'd spent countless hours kissing her and consoling her and listening to her labyrinthine rambling and he still made sure to say 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep. And by God did she love every inch of him too.  
She stepped back over to him and pressed her lips against his, smiling when he made a quiet noise of surprise. They broke apart after a few seconds and, with a smirk at his blushing face, Anne left the office.

Suddenly, she was very much looking forward to getting home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this is not my finest work but I'm sick of looking at it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
